Ferb and Phineas
by Laura and Amber
Summary: Ferb's talking. Linda is busting. Perry's building inators. And Candace is IGNORING ALL THIS! WHAT MADNESS IS GOING ON HERE! One-Shot!


In Danville on a gloriously hot Summer afternoon, two brothers sprawled out on their backyard with their pet platypus between them, discussing the day's activities as they always had.

"So a city-wide, roller-coaster themed water-slide with helium projection?", One of the brothers asked the other, earning a nod. "Phineas, I know what we're going to do today."

"Hi Guys!", Isabella greeted as she came into the backyard.

"Hey Isabella.", Ferb said as Phineas offered a friendly wave.

"Uh yeah Ferb.", she dismissed absent-minded as she came over to pay more attention to Phineas. "So, Phineas. Whatcha dooin?"

Phineas gave a frown and waved a hand in front of his throat. When he cleared it, it sounded very badly and as he tried to speak, nothing but a raspy gasp escaped him. Ferb put a hand in front of him, making him stop and explained to the confused girl.

"Phineas lost his voice. He kept talking and laughing about today's plans last night in his sleep.", he said.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry Phineas!", the young girl quickly apologized.

Phineas waved it off casually and smiled again.

"So what are you guys doing then?", she asked, looking over the outspread blueprints.

"We're going to make a city-wide water-slide.", Ferb explained. "With helium that'll project us up ramps so our voices will go through the distortion as we laugh and scream through it."

"Awesome!", Isabella said brightly.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Candace and her mother were talking.

"Okay, so you're going to spend the WHOLE day here with Phineas and Ferb while I go and hang out at the mall with Stacey, right?", Candace double checked.

"Yup. And I'm not going to be busy going through the attic or reading a book either.", Linda agreed with a nod. "I am going to go out there and have some fun with the boys and PROVE that everything you've told me all Summer long is nothing to worry about."

"Alright and I'll prove to YOU that I can take a day off and relax.", Candace nodded.

"Very well then. I'll be seeing you at dinner."

"Have fun, Mom.", she said, picking up her purse and heading out. "Hey wait. Where's Perry?"

Perry was sitting in the bedroom when he saw his watch was blinking, doubled checked the coast was clear, and quickly picked up Phineas' pillow and snuck underneath it. In a poof he was suddenly under the cushion pillow of his hideout and sat up in the chair to be greeted by Carl.

"Good Morning Agent P! Sorry to cut in on your day off again. Major Monogram's not in today so I'll be briefing you.", the teenage boy said, pulling up a piece of paper. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz was building something earlier today, but then he just sort of stopped. We don't have any idea why, but we want you to find out what he's up to and put a stop to it."

Agent P gave a nod and saluted the other before heading off.

"Good luck Agent P!"

_Doofenshmirtz's ex-wife's house!_

"Don't worry about it Vanessa. I don't think the world is going to explode.", Charlene was saying to her daughter over the phone.

"Alright. It's just that I know how you and Dad get around each other, which is why I was wanting to thank you for returning that book to him before it was overdue.", Vanessa said as she walked about the mall with her friends.

"You're very welcome. I'm on my way, right now.", the woman said as she headed out the door.

At Heinz Doofenshmirtz's lab, Perry jumped into the open window off his hover-car and got ready to fight. He looked around the room, saw the inator and pieces of it laying on the floor but the doctor was no where to be found.

"P-Perry the Platypus? Is that you?", a high-pitched voice asked with a German accent.

Perry followed the familiar sound till he saw Heinz behind some boxes with his arms, legs, and body, entangled in robotic arms. The human smiled at the platypus and began to explain.

"I was working on your trap. Just kinda bounced back and forth between that and building the inator, when I accidentally sat it on myself and I... Well I can't escape. Which, I suppose on one hand is a good thing, considering this was for you, but still. I can't work on my inator now! You think you could just help me out of this here. Pleeease?"

Perry thought about the situation. He knew it would take hours for the man to finally finish the inator so Perry could blow it up and head back home and by that time, his day off would be ruined. But if HE were to take matters into his own hands, he could build the inator in minutes. He could build the inator, destroy it, and head back home by lunch at the very latest. He smirked at the trapped doctor, gave a mock salute, and headed off to work on the inator.

"What the-? A-are you building the inator in MY place?", the doctor exclaimed, struggling to get out now. "But that's MY job! You can't do my job!"

With Phineas and Ferb, Buford and Baljeet had joined in on their project and the friends were hard at work. Linda had come out at the moment then and when she saw the boys were already 10 ft into the air and working on the slide attached to an elevator, she dropped the tray of cookies in her hand as well as her jaw.

"Phineas and Ferb! What are you two doing?", she exclaimed.

"Oh hey Mom!", Ferb called out. "We're building a water-slide through downtown."

The first instinct was to call them down and bust them right then, but as the word "bust" flew through her mind with the ridiculous idea of a water-slide through downtown, Linda couldn't help but remember what Candace had said. What Candace had BEEN saying. How much Candace had longed to bust her brothers for stunts exactly like this.

"Oh! When your sister gets here, you two are SO busted!", the woman said angrily, pulling out her cellphone and dialing.

In the mall, Candace was looking at a dress with Stacey when he cell phone began to ring.

"Oh! It's from Mom.", she said in slight surprise.

The teenager stared at the ringing cell phone for a moment before a wide and malicious smile slowly crept over her face.

"Aren't you going to answer it?", Stacey asked.

"...Sorry.", she said, as if pulling herself out of a train of thoughts. "I'm just BASKING in this moment. Ha ha ha..."

She opened the phone and pretended to be as innocent as can be.

"Hi Mom. What's up?", she asked.

"Candace! You have GOT to see what your brothers are up to! They're building a WATER-SLIDE THROUGH DOWNTOWN!"

"Really Mom? A water-slide? That sounds like a step-backwards for them, don't you think? I mean they already built a roller-coaster through there.", Candace said, her smile not once faltering as she heard the reply.

"'A STEP-BACKWARDS'?", the frazzled woman screamed.

"Yes. Yes it is."

"But-! But-! But-!"

"Later Mom.", Candace hung up and put the phone back.

"Ouch. A little harsh there, Candace.", Stacey commented.

"Well if Mom really cared, wouldn't she come get me?", Candace asked.

"Mmm. Good point.", her friend nodded. "So, which do you think it's cuter? This or this?"

Stacey held up two dresses that were nearly identical had it not been for one having a small red ribbon in the middle as opposed to the other.

"I can't believe she didn't believe me!", Linda gaped as she closed her phone again.

She looked back up and nearly choked on her words as she saw Phineas and Ferb were already half-way done with their invention.

"Hey Mom! You wanna help us out?", Ferb asked.

"Boys! When your sister gets here, you are going to be SO busted!", Linda said, storming inside.

The two brothers stared at their mother for a moment before Ferb turned to Phineas.

"So we're going to need a blowtorch and more helium.", he said as if not getting a word, earning a thumbs up from Phineas.

"Hey, Dinnerbell. What's the point of putting helium in this thing if you can't enjoy it?", Buford asked curiously.

Phineas offered a shrug and looked as if he was pondering the question. Ferb understood and translated.

"I think he's trying to say it was part of his dream last night.", Ferb said.

Phineas gave a nod and then pointed to his ear and then at his friends.

"And either way, he would be able to hear what happens when WE go through.", Ferb continued.

"Ohhhh!", the group said together in understanding.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporateeed!_

Perry was nearly done with the inator as Heinz continued to struggle, trying to get out of the trap he sprung on himself.

"Ugh! Perry the Platypus, if you finish that inator before I'm done, I'll just destroy it, trap you, and rebuild it myself! I wanna build the inators! I mean, it's MY evil scheme!"

Perry only sighed to himself but after he put on the finishing touches, he hopped down to show it off to his nemesis with a proud chatter. Heinz gasped but then saw the key to the trap and reached as best as he could. Before Perry could press the button, the arms had let go and Heinz sprung into action, fighting the platypus, trying to keep him away from the inator. Perry struggled to break free from the man's grasp to do his job. The run-down was like this. Perry HAD to go find Heinz, find the inator, watch it do ONE thing and then destroy it for good. He HAD to press that button before heading home and destroy it! He can't afford to waste time on Heinz. As the two struggled to gain better power over the other, Charlene was walking down the hall at that very moment.

"Honestly I have NO clue why Vanessa says he's evil.", she was muttering to herself.

She knocked on the door, heard some clanging and a muffled, "It's open!"

After a moment's hesitation, she opened the door and nearly dropped everything as she saw the man and the platypus fight.

"O-Oh hey Charlene!", Heinz greeted, as he struggled not to get choked by Perry. "What are you doing here?"

"Heinz! Why are you fighting a PLATYPUS?", she asked in shock.

"Who? Perry the Platypus?", Heinz said, throwing off Perry into a wall. "He was trying to build an inator, is all."

Perry came up then and punched the man, making Charlene duck as well to avoid the fist.

"Oh my gosh, Vanessa was right! Oh when she gets here you are SO busted!", the woman said, quickly pulling out her cellphone.

Vanessa was at the mall with her friend Lacey when her cellphone rang and she answered it.

"Yeah Mom?", she asked.

"Honey you have GOT to see this! There's a platypus agent named Perry building an evil inator here right now!", Charlene was saying quickly, backing away from the fight scene for her own safety.

"Perry's building an inator? Mom, no offense but he's just a platypus. Platypuses aren't evil.", Vanessa said.

"Yes they are! Honey, how do you not know this about him? You've been going on about this platypus all Summer long. And your dad's fighting him and there's this weird inator-"

"No. Mom. You've got it backwards."

"BACKWARDS?"

"Yeah. Dad's evil. Perry fights him. And Norm's the comic-relief.", Vanessa explained.

"Wait. Who's Norm?", Charlene tried to ask but was already cut off from Vanessa. "Who's Norm?"

"I'm Norm!", the robot suddenly said, popping up behind her and scaring the woman half to death by the surprise.

"Aaaaahh!", the woman screamed, backing away.

Back with the boys, they were just about done with their invention when Linda came into the yard again.

"Ugh!", the woman growled, bringing her cellphone back out. "Candace has GOT to believe me about this! Wait.. Why don't I just take a picture?"

She tried to but every time she did, her thumb got in front of the lens or a loading truck got in the way. She had a clear shot finally when the screen suddenly said that the battery was running low.

"Oh great! There's only enough battery to call Candace.", the woman growled, dialing. "She better believe me!"

After a small introduction, the kids began to tide their water slide, laughing and screaming as they went up and down the ramps, through the corkscrew turns, and through a whole tunnel spurting jets of helium at the kids and changing the pitches of their voices.

Meanwhile with Heinz and Perry as the battle raged on, Charlene tried to call Vanessa again as well.

"I can't take this anymore. She has to hear about this.", she was saying as she dialed. "Heinz is SO busted."

Busted!

In the mall, the two teenagers met up and were explaining to their friends how they knew one another.

"Oh yeah Stace. She was with us when the boys took me to Paris.", Candace explained.

"Yeah, Lacey. This is Ferb's sister. I met her when he rescued me from being knocked off the Tokyo Tower.", Vanessa was saying.

"So what's new with you?", Candace asked.

"Oh just picking up some things before I head to my dad's place this weekend. It's almost impossible to prepare for what you gotta put up with when it comes to family."

"Don't I know it!", Candace chuckled, rolling her eyes.

Their cellphones rang and they quickly answered, surprised to hear their moms again.

"Yeah Mom?", Candace asked, smirking a bit to herself.

"Yes, Mom?", Vanessa asked impatiently.

"Mom. Are you SURE you got that right?", Candace was double checking.

"It's not that I don't believe you...", Vanessa began with a shrug. "...but..."

"But it just doesn't seem to fit their normal pattern.", Candace continued.

"Alright, Mom. I'll be at the entrance for you to pick me up.", Vanessa sighed.

"I'm on my way.", Candace chuckled, hanging up and turning to Vanessa. "Moms!"

"I know, right?", she smiled in return and they headed off in their different directions.

When Linda had gone out of the driveway and was going as fast as she can to Candace. Once Heinz was finally off the door and was wrestling with the platypus across the floor, Charlene quickly slipped out and ran back to her car. When Linda reached the mall, Candace was waiting in the food court.

"Look! Quick Candace!", the woman was saying as she started to pull her daughter out. "Just wait till you feast your eyes on THIS busting glory!"

She brought Candace out to the parking lot and after a moment the only thing Candace had to say was, "...Alright. What am I looking at?"

Linda looked over to find out that the water-slide that once ran through there was now gone.

"What? NO! It's not possible!", she exclaimed.

"If you don't mind Mom. I'm gonna go back inside and get my purse right quick.", Candace said heading inside.

"It was right here and it was huge!", Linda said, stepping out a bit more and looking back at Candace before she caught sight of the slide flying through the sky behind the mall. "CANDACE!"

"Alright Mom. Let's head home.", her daughter simply said, walking to the car in the lot.

"...Alright. Tell me. Do you really think Phineas and Ferb are still in the backyard?", Linda asked as she caught up with Candace.

"That's where we left them, right?", Candace asked.

"Alright then let's go. NOW!", the woman said, suddenly dragging her daughter by the wrist as she raced for the car.

"Gee Mom. It's nice to see you so energetic when you're having my psychotic break-down.", Candace teased as she followed limply behind.

By now, people would probably be wondering how on earth did the water-slide come to start flying in the first place. Phineas was also wondering this same question when he looked over the edge and saw they were flying. He pointed to his brother Ferb who looked over and then looked back at his brother with half a shrug.

"I think there's a helium leak somewhere.", was his only guess.

"...Bonus!", Isabella said, thumbing up the brothers.

Heinz had finally managed to throw off Perry and the monotreme landed against the inator causing it to shoot out a beam and hit a couch, making it suddenly vanish.

'Good. Now I have to destroy it.', Perry thought as he saw the doctor run towards him with a lamp-post in hand, trying to whack the platypus.

He quickly flipped off the inator as Heinz swung and the lamp pressed the self-destruct button that neither paid heed to as they continued their battle. When Charlene pulled up to the DEI the women rushed in to see what was going on. The inator whirred and shot out one last beam before it finally exploded into smoke, causing Perry's hat to fly off and Heinz to crash into a wall opposite of his nemesis.

"Look! Evil!", Charlene said finally, opening the door for her daughter.

"Oh hi Vanessa!", Heinz greeted happily.

"Hi Dad. Oh there you are Perry.", Vanessa smiled before turning to her mom. "So where's this inator you were trying to show me?"

"What? But-! But-! But-! But-! But-!", the woman stammered as her daughter merely chuckled and began to pull her mom away.

"Come on Mom. Next time, I'll just leave my library books here for you."

"But-! But-! But-!"

As Linda and Candace were driving down the street, the boys were high in the air above them. They slipped and slid but the beam that flew from the awayinator from the DEI, zapped the slide making everything but the people vanish. The two pulled up into the driveway and Linda quickly ran over to the door to find that her sons were, indeed missing.

"Aha! See! Candace, I told you!", she said, pulling her daughter.

"Hi guys!", she greeted, seeing Phineas and Ferb drop down from the tree with their friends.

"Hi Candace.", Ferb said as they waved to her.

"I got cookies for you!", she held up a paper bag and as they came over to get their snacks.

"Thanks Candace!", the kids said as they got their cookies.

Candace turned to her mother and said, "You know the sad part? You can't bust them when it's not here."

The daughter helped closed her mom's mouth and Phineas tried to clear his throat again when he heard a familiar chattering sound.

"Oh there you are Perry.", he smiled as Perry walked into the backyard and he bent over to stroke his pet.

"Krrrrrrrr!"

**The End**

* * *

_Lol! Poor Linda and Charlene! XD If I could manage to write it, I would've had them take Candace and Vanessa's place in _Busted_!_


End file.
